


Flames

by CloudsArcade



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Admiration, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudsArcade/pseuds/CloudsArcade
Summary: Henri admires Louis and craves his touch.





	Flames

Papi listened to the fire crack and pop through the air. Embers floated like snow in the winter sky. 

He lit a cigarette as he watched Louis carve illustrations into the walls. Louis is very talented. Black and red paint staining his delicate fingertips. Everything about Louis Dega was fragile, meek. 

He needed protection, someone he could trust. And Papi was that person. Taking a long drag of nicotine, he studied the scars on Louis's exposed back. 

He grinds his teeth at just the thought. The image of how he got those scars, how he wanted to kill the person who dared to harm him. 

His skin was dark and tan but, soft and yet so rough. Papi's eye started to twitch as Louis scratched deeper indentions into the paint. 

Papi couldn't remember the last time he had an intimate moment with the smaller man. It was driving him crazy. 

Louis lowered himself down and began cleaning up his materials. Papi closed his eyes as a relieved breath escaped his worn chest. He watched the other tentatively, mesmerized by his slim form and the way he turns his hips.

The smaller man caught Papi staring, a blush creeping on his cheeks. Papi didn't look way either. His and Dega's gaze locked, neither wanting to break contact. 

Louis beamed staring deeper into Papi's eyes, like he could see right through him. 

"You look very tired." Louis said, taking a seat by the fire.

The other slowly nodded his head, stepping on his cigarette. 

"You do too." He simply responded, both men grinning in one another's company. 

A shiver scattered across Louis's back, as Papi lowered his eyes.

"You must be cold." He softly spoke, a tinge of pink glowing on his face. 

Louis shook his head and rubbed his palms together. "A little bit but, I'll be fine." 

In one swift motion Papi leaned over and covered Louis's hand with his own.Their heartbeats quickened as their eyes locked once again. Papillon's eyes were filled with lust, as Dega's sparkled with delight. 

"I can warm you up." Papi's voice lowered, leaning closer to the other man. He knows what he said was cheesy but he couldn't help himself. Louis could feel Papi's breath on his face and neck. A hunger for touch started bubbling in his stomach. 

Louis lips perked into an adorable grin that, Papi couldn't get enough of.

"I'd like that." 

Just then, Papi crashed his lips into Dega's who gasped in surprise. 

Gentle fingers cupped Louis's jaw, deepening the passionate kiss.

"God I missed you." Papi mumbled, gazing into the others eyes. 

Louis cutely smirked, body shaking. 

"Me too." 

With a big smile, Papi leaned forward and swiftly picked up Dega in his arms. He leaned him down on the bed, or what you could call a bed. 

It was cramped and not very spacious but they didn't care. Skin touched skin, electricity shooting through their veins.

Louis whimpered, his body was very weak not to mention sensitive.

"I know baby, we'll go slow." Papi mumbled in Dega's ear, lust coding his voice. 

The smaller man gripped tighter into Papi's exposed back, quiet moans escaping his lips.

Papi carefully removed Dega's clothing piece by piece. Louis was shaking even more now.

"Shh it's okay babe, I'm right here."

Louis' heart rate was pounding through his chest but, his words seemed to calm him down.

"There you go."

He kissed him deep and rough. Muffled noises came from Louis' throat. His tongue sliding in and out of the other. 

Papi ran his fingers through Dega's soft tangled hair. He was a mess. But a beautiful one. 

Naked and bare, their bodies twisted in unison. The heat between them was hot and sensational. 

Papi stared deep into Louis' green eyes, watching his pupils dilate. 

Dega's nails dug into Henri's back, scratching his exposed skin. It was a nice pain. Animalistic and rough. Just how Papi liked his lovers. 

Dega wasn't like anyone he's ever known before. He was observant but shy. Passionate but quiet. A deep fire was rising in Henri's stomach.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he swiftly moved his hips in and out. Louis' was a sight to see. Cheeks red, pouring with sweat. His breaths were short and hot. Dega's tongue rolling out of his mouth as he began moaning Henri's name. 

Papi swore he could've reached the edge right there. The sound of his name never felt so good. Especially knowing the man who screamed it. 

With one final thrust Henri came inside Louis. Bodies shaking and shivering. 

Papi laid beside his lover. Shoulders touching, chests rising and falling. 

Louis rolled onto Henri's chest. He could feel his warm breath tickled his skin. A smirk beamed on his face. He's never felt so happy in such a long time. 

"That was amazing." Louis timidly spoke, as his body fought to regain energy. 

"You were amazing, I never thought I'd see something so mesmerizing." 

Louis' faced flushed even more than it already was. An adorable grin appeared on his soft cheeks. He gave Papi's chest a quick kiss before, receiving one of his own on his lips. 

Their heads were dazed but, love exploded in their minds and throughout the atmosphere. 

They softly gave each other chaste gentle kisses. Papi's fingers weaving through Dega's hair. He smiled. 

Henri leaned close. He stared at Louis' eyes for awhile before, whispering into the smaller man's ear.

"I love you." 

Louis felt his heart pound like a drum. His lips let out a little audible gasp. Papi feel himself falling all over again. 

Dega shyly looked away but then locked eyes with the other.

"I love you too."

Henri's grip on Louis tightened, nuzzling him closer. 

Louis smelt of sweat and fresh flowers. He could die happy right here, in this moment. Holding his lover on his chest, never wanting to let go. Louis Dega was his, and his only.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write more of these two! Sorry if this is poorly written. I've had this concept of them for awhile now and I really wanted to finish writing it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
